


Life Sentence

by FixOrRideDaily



Series: Until Proven Guilty [10]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Innocence, Lingerie, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mild Kink, Mild Language, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day she became his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> Chrashley is my Until Dawn otp and writing smut is addictive. Ihave no other reasoning for this.
> 
> Also this is part of the Until Proven Guilty series because why the hell not! In happens obvious during Mercy of the Court chapter 12 Sam and Josh v The Wedding.
> 
> Enjoy!

One thing people would probably be surprised to learn about Ashley was just how eager she could be about sex. Chris himself had been pretty shocked by it when they first started dating. Though he wasn't about to admit to people that she made every first move in their relationship. She had kissed him first, touched him intimately first and suggested they have sex first.

So on their wedding night when she slammed herself against the door of their room as soon as he had it closed and pulled him up against her until he was pinning her there he wasn't the least bit caught off guard by it. She was stronger than she looked. She very roughly pulled on the back on his head to bring his mouth down to her own. She wasted no time with teasing him or being gentle. She covered his lips with her mouth and twisted their tongues together. She moaned and whined into him as her fingers raked up and into his hair. He could feel the passion she had been keeping back in front of their guests seeping out.

Chris' hands fell to her waist and he pressed her hard against the surface. As far as he was concerned she could kiss him as long as she wanted to. Breathing was overrated anyway. He was too happy to care about things like that. He had married her. He's pretty sure he had wanted to do that since their first date maybe even before. She was his for the rest of their lives and he couldn't be happier about it.

Ashley pulled back from him and while he could finally get air he was disappointed until she breathed, “I've wanted to do that pretty much all day.”

“You know Ashley,” Chris started feeling stupid for saying it after a kiss like that, “Just because it's our wedding night doesn't mean we have to...”

“Oh shut up, Christopher,” she giggled against his ear, “You better make love to me tonight. And you better do it good.”

Chris leaned down to tease her neck with his lips saying between nips and kisses, “I don't care for the implication that I do it badly sometimes.”

Ashley's hand slid to the front of his pants and felt him through the material without her answering him. He puffed out a hot and heavy breath feeling embarrassed that he was already hard. Truthfully he had been trying to control that particular part of himself since the moment she had officially been declared his wife. If they weren't expected at their reception after the ceremony Chris would have taken her here and celebrated that fact at least one or two times already today ... maybe even three times. He had all night.

No, he had a lifetime. She was his now. He had his whole life to have Ashley all to himself. He slowed their kissing down as Ashley's anxious hands pulled and fumbled to undo his belt. She got extra clumsy when she really wanted him. They'd had more than a few almost collisions and broken too many of their decorations to count due to her trying to surprise him when he came home to their shared apartment from work or school. Each time it had been worth it.

Chris' hands slid forward and rested on Ashley's abdomen. That caused him to pause and pull away. He'd been caught up in a lot today. They hadn't had a chance to consider what this new situation meant for them and their relationship. Ashley was looking confused at why he had stopped kissing her. He had to bring it up if she wouldn't.

“We haven't really talked about this yet,” he said hands petting her stomach to convey his meaning.

“Can we not?” Ashley asked pleadingly, “For the rest of tonight, can it just be about you and me?”

Chris smiled, “Okay. If that's what you want.”

“It is,” Ashley sighed out while pecking quick little kisses onto his mouth. Chris let her do it at first not responding until he decided that they had plenty of time to figure out exactly what having a baby would mean for them. Again she was his for life. She was pushing off his jacket and undoing the buttons of his vest. He grabbed her hands trying to slow them down. He wanted her, but not at the cost of this suit. She was going for his tie at this point. He was kissing her again trying not to laugh at how she couldn't seem to decide which article of clothing she wanted off of him first. He was half-undressed when she pulled back from him. She had a thoughtful look in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and began to click her tongue. He wondered if she had changed her mind. Though he was disappointed, he was still okay with that. Maybe he ruined the mood by bring up the pregnancy.

“Can I go to the bathroom for a minute?” she asked glancing over at that door purposefully keeping her head down when she did it. She was playing shy. That made him groan. He loved when she acted innocent and shy.

“Sure go for it,” he answered trying to suppress the feelings having her ask for his permission first did to him.

“Great,” she said with a wide bright smile that made his heartbeat quicken, “You can get comfortable if you want while I do what I have to do.”

She was blushing and anxious. Chris wasn't sure at that point how much of this was an act. He couldn't imagine why she'd be genuinely nervous. They had been having sex for basically as long as they had been together. It wasn't like this was new territory for either of them. Though the fact that everyone knew what they were doing in here was a little unnerving. That thought made him blush.

Ashley kissed him chastely one last time before pulling out of his grasp, kicking off her white flats and heading for the small bathroom. Left alone and still feeling worked up Chris wondered what exactly he should do. Would it be presumptuous of him to finish taking off his clothes? Probably not. Once down to just his undershirt and underwear he felt unsure of what he should do next. Ashley was taking a long time in there. He settled himself on the bed and the tried to distract his mind. Turning on the T.V. or flipping through his phone would look rude. Or at least send the message that he wasn't interested in doing this. Man and he thought only women got nervous on the wedding night. He couldn't help it. Somehow he felt like however tonight went would dictate the rest of their intimate relationship.

He was starting to get to the point where he was more panicked than aroused by the idea of Ashley coming back out when the bathroom door opened. 

If he had any blood left in his head it was gone when he laid his eyes on her. She wasn't wearing her wedding dress anymore. She had ditched it in favor of a yellow nightie of some kind. It was basically see-through so her breasts were on full display and underneath he could see that she had on small lacy yellow panties. She was wearing matching slippers as well. She even had a little flower crown on her head that made her look angelic and pure. He didn't realize until his hand almost slipped off the edge of the bed that he had crawled his way towards her.

“Where...where did you get that?” his voice embarrassingly cracked. He cleared his throat in hopes of fixing that.

“It was a gift,” she answered blushing so red she matched her hair, “From Sam at my wedding shower.”

He made a mental note to thank Sam the next time he saw her. Ashley was twisting a little back and forth and he couldn't keep his eyes off her swaying hips.

“Do you like it?” she asked giggling at how unnecessary a question that was. Chris nodded very slowly. Even after all this time together he was still adjusting to the idea that Ashley wanted him to make love to her, that she wanted to be married to him, and now that she was showing off her body in a sexy way for him. Just him and nobody else.

“Really? You don't think it's too...”

“No!” he cut her off forcefully, and she jumped back, “It's not too anything. Except perfect.”

One thing people would probably be surprised to learn about Chris was just how commanding he could be when he was excited. Ashley stood there pulling at the fabric and smirking coyly at him. She didn't seem to know what she was supposed to do now that she had it on. Or maybe she was just playing up the innocence act for him knowing how much it riled him up. He lifted his one pointer finger towards the ceiling and made a circular motion asking in a deep voice, "You think you could maybe..?”

She giggled and did a full turn for him quickly and the bottom of the thin nightie fluttered up. He saw that her little lacy pair of panties was a thong and he groaned loudly at that. If he had been asked to pick his absolute favorite thing about Ashley physically he would of course have to say her wide bright green eyes. But given the option to pick a second choice it would be her perfect round butt.

“Slower...” he found himself saying sitting at the edge of the bed. She span around again obediently, much slower this time. He took her in. Her long shiny legs that she had just shaved for their wedding. Her cute collar bone tattoos. Her straightened red hair that had already started to friz. Her almost doll-like frame. Her perky little breasts that he could so clearly see through the sheer material. The left one was smaller then the right, but they both fit fully in his mouth and hands with no trouble.

“Stop,” he told her with that thought, she turned to face him biting her lip, he curled and uncurled his finger to motion for her to join him by the bed. “Come here.”

She walked towards him fiddling with her hands the whole walk. He pulled her into his lap when she got close enough. Her eyes widened and she glanced down at his crotch in surprise as soon as she was settled there as if she hadn't known already that he was hard. Her chest was at the exact right height for what he wanted to do with her. He pushed her little nightie off her as much as he could without actually removing it and then once his hands were firmly on her ass he took one of her tiny tits in his mouth and began to suck. She whined out as he did, her hands going to his head as if to hold him there. She didn't have to worry. He wasn't going anywhere. He was going to indulge in the taste of her breasts. A taste that exclusively belonged to him. That no other person would ever know.

His hands gripping her plump butt he guided her in grinding on him. He wanted to feel the familiar sensation of Ashley soaking through the layers of their underwear and onto his hard dick. She complied with his encouragement, gasping out as she moved against him and he continued to suckle on her.

“Chris...” she moaned her fingers going for the buttons of her lingerie as if to strip it off. Chris grabbed her hands tightly to stop her and pulled his mouth from her so hard it hurt her. He assumes that's why she cried out in pain anyway.

“Leave it on,” he rasped surprised by the tone of his voice, “I want you to wear it the whole time.”

“Anything for you, baby,” she whispered with her eyes showing she found that idea as sexy as he did. He loved how willing she always was to do whatever he asked of her in bed. He grasped her breasts and run his thumbs over her nipples, still taut from his earlier work on them. She whined out in delight.

“Get on your back then,” he commanded in a soft, but firm voice. She rolled off of him and he gave her a little tap on the butt to guide her along. She fell onto her back on the bed behind them. She hurriedly scooted up to get comfortable and lay herself out and open for him. He turned after her and wasted no time in reaching for her panties to pull them off. They both loved it when he undressed her. His hands on instinct went for the sides of her legs spreading her open wide until he had a clear view of her pink, hairy vagina. He liked it kept natural down there and she obeyed that desire of his. She was breathing out hard in anticipation. She knew what he was going to do. There were few things Chris liked more than preforming oral sex. He kissed under her left knee and then her right. Then he slowly made his way to her core alternating kisses between her fat thighs. She thrashed up to try and egg him on further. She had no patience. She wanted to get right to it. He preferred to make her wait.

“I want your tongue,” she begged, her voice trembling, “Please.”

What a good girl. She knew he couldn't stand it when she begged for him. He pressed his mouth to her folds and began to lap and poke at her with his tongue. His nose hitting where he knew her clitoris was. He loved the smell and taste of her. He held her down because she had a tendency to wrap those legs of hers around his head when she got excited about this. As sexy as that was, he wanted to stay in control.

“Oh god,” she yelled so loud someone somewhere in the inn definitely heard her, “God Chris, Yes! Yes, please!”

He watched her as she rutted up into his mouth. She had grabbed her own breast and was playing with her nipple to speed up her orgasm. She was breathing heavily and her eyes kept rolling back in ecstasy. It was so hot. Sometimes he wondered how many times he had fantasized as a teenager about having Ashley like this. How many times had he touched himself to idea of touching her? Now it was a reality. She was all his. For the rest of her life she was his. No one else would ever have her in this way.

He felt her body tighten and release, a flood of hot sticky liquid pouring from her opening. He licked quickly to try and catch it all in his mouth. He wasn't surprised, she always came hard and fast when he went down on her.

He lifted himself up and made of show of licking his lips for Ashley. Letting her know he was savoring the taste of her on his mouth. She made a chocked noise when he did, like she couldn't handle seeing it. He smirked as he sat up and shifted forward. He moved one of his hands to her slit and began to stroke it gently. She whined and tried to push herself rough against his hand to cause more friction. He didn't press down on her hard enough for it to work though. He was petting her gently. Just enough to keep her horny, but not enough to get her off. He loved to tease her.

“You're very wet for me, Ash,” he said as if he was praising her. She moaned and cried twisting around in her need to come again. He pushed his longest finger into her causing her to gasp out as he teased, “Are you sure you're good and ready? You feel so very tight. I'm not sure I could get in there.”

She could only whine out as a way of begging him to get on with it. She couldn't fool him though he already knew how much she loved to be teased like this. He continued to finger her playfully asking, “Do you need something?” 

She nodded her head very hard with her eyes closed tight.

“Tell me,” he instructed her, “Tell me what you need.”

“I need you inside of me.” She was barely able to get it out, “I need you to make love to me. Oh please, Chris. I'm going to lose it if you don't!”

He used his other hand to free his penis from his boxers. He was hard to the point where it was painful. He quickly pulled his hand from her which caused her to sob loudly in disappointment. Then giving her no warning at all he pushed into her. Her eyes popped open wide and her shoulders rose up as her head pushed into the bed. This was always his favorite part. The mixture of different emotions on her face when he first entered her. Shock from not ever quite expecting it, relief from getting what she wanted, pleasure from having him deep inside of her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her those first few seconds.

He leaned back from her as much as he could without pulling out so he could watch her. Her nightie was all askew on her body, her one breast was even peaking out. It reminded him of the first time they ever did this. She had remained in her dress from court while he penetrated her. He ran a hand through her hair and down her face onto her neck and then he grasped her exposed breast roughly.

“Mine,” he barked out harshly as he began to pump in and out of her forcefully.

“Yours,” she shrieked in agreement, “Take me, Chris. Fuck me. I'm yours.”

He groaned out loudly when she said that. He loved it when his innocent little Ashley cursed. Also unbeknownst to many people, Chris could be extremely possessive over Ashley and her body. No other person had ever made love to her. No other person had even kissed her. He was the only one who had ever touched these parts of her. He was the only one who had ever felt her from the inside. And that was incredibly arousing.

“My girl,” he grunted out loudly, “All mine. Your sexy little tits, your big beautiful ass, your hot, tight pussy. All of it is mine. You're mine. For the rest of our lives, Ashley, your mine. And only mine.”

She began to scream out after he said that head nodding furiously along. She loved the thought of being his. He could just tell she did. He kissed her passionately, sucking and nibbling on her lips. His hand wandered further down her body and he played with her bellybutton piercing for a bit before landing on the bump of her lower abdomen. Her soon to be chubby abdomen. Chubby and filled-up with a baby. His baby.

“You're gonna get big, Ash,” he panted out pulling away from her red mouth, “Big and fat with our baby.”

She looked at him with some confusion glinting through her out-of-breath face of enjoyment. She had no clue where he was going with this. He lay himself on top of her his other hand reaching up to grab the hand with her wedding ring. He span it around her finger as he rubbed her stomach between them.

“Everybody is gonna see that you're all mine,” he explained moaning deeply at just the thought of it, “Between this big ring on your hand and your belly all swollen up with our baby, everybody is gonna see that you're taken. That you're mine.”

“Chris,” she gasped out because he was moving faster, spurred on by the arousal he felt knowing that.

“They're all going to know that's my seed growing inside of you,” he continued his voice, which he had been trying so hard to keep cool, breaking as he moved faster inside of her, “They're going to know that I've claimed you. They're going to know that you belong to me!”

“You've marked me,” she breathed out before she started to moan out again and that was enough to put him over the edge. His hips were snapping forward almost involuntarily. He wanted to fill her more than he already had with his essence. He wanted to fill her with his cum. 

“That's it, Ashley,” he moaned, “Take all of it, like my good girl.”

“Chris,” she whimpered. She arched up towards him. He isn't completely sure that she came with him, though he thinks that she did because her legs came up and squeezed tightly around his waist while he emptied himself into her.

He pulled out slowly then rolled away from her and onto his own back when he had a good idea that they both had finished. He used his boxers to clean himself a little before he fixed them. He took a few deep breaths before he looked over at her after hearing what must have been her heels hitting the floor. She was breathing out heavily as she stared at the ceiling. Chris noticed for the first time that he had kept his glasses on the entire time and took them off to place them on the nightstand. When he turned back around Ashley's gaze had moved from the ceiling to him. He loved the after-sex lovestruck look on her face.

“Come here,” he said, a lot more gentle this time as he wrapped her in his arm and pulled her to laying against him. He pulled the flower crown that was still tangled in her hair off her head and placed it by his glasses on the nightstand, “I want to hold you.”

“I'm yours to have and to hold,” Ashley teased into his chest. Chris rolled his eyes away from looking at her. She found his possessive nature less sexy and more comical when they weren't as caught up in each others' bodies. She looked sleepy and he figured she would pass out soon. That was fine with him. She'd be there when he woke up in the morning and every morning he that woke up after that as well. He trailed his hand back down to her stomach again and rubbed small soothing circles on both that and her back until he could tell she fell asleep by her calm breathing and how little she moved. He smiled thinking of the life that was inside her. The life he had put in there. A telltale sign to all that she was his.

Chris wondered if he was going to be able to keep his hands of her at all for the next few months.


End file.
